gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Schafter
The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Schafter has been redesigned in The Ballad of Gay Tony (nicknamed the "Second Generation") sporting a much more luxurious and modern look. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' 1st Generation The first-generation Schafter is in a lot of ways similar in design to a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W211) but was altered to appear with a longer wheelbase, bulkier body, (in this case, it would be a S-Class (W220) in particular) and less luxurious fascias. Its rear fascia seems to be derived from a Mercedes-Benz CL-Class (C215), most likely the AMG variant. The front also bear resemblance to the Ssangyong Chairman H (which is based on a Mercedes-Benz platform) with the headlights from the Maybach 57 and Maybach 62. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' 2nd Generation In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second-generation Schafter is featured. It has a more modernized appearance, with a general design based on a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W212). Adding to the more modern appearance is the presence of LED strips below the two bi-xenon bulbs in the headlights, and LED taillights. the front heavily resembles the Mercedes-Benz CL-Class C216. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the 2nd gen Schafter always spawns as the prominent vehicle, unlike the 1st gen version, which doesn't return. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV The Schafter in GTA IV is powered by an apparent 6.5L supercharged V12 (according to badges) coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Although the large 6.5L supercharged V12 is quite powerful, the car feels slow because of its weight. Due to said weight, acceleration is below average, compared to other vehicles in its class, such as the Oracle and Presidente. Top speed is very good for the vehicle's engine statistics and specifications. The car handling is above average, although a slight hint of oversteer is detectable, the Schafter's firm suspension makes it a pleasure in low-speed cornering. The suspension is a perfect balance of firm and soft, keeping the Schafter planted on the road in turns, while not jarring over bumps. Braking is fair, and ABS is available, though not standard. Crash deformation and engine build quality are excellent; the car is capable of sustaining multiple direct impacts, and can also take a fair amount of gunfire before the engine stalls or inflames. The "Russian Mafia" Schafter has a slightly higher top speed than its unmodified counterpart. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Standard Schafter The Schafter in GTA V is powered by the same V12 engine (according to the badges), but shares a similar engine sound with the Tailgater, Sentinel and Sentinel XS, Gresley and Surano, all of which have lower power engines. After the Fugitive, the Schafter is considered to be the second fastest Sedan-class vehicle in the game, with a higher top speed than any other (except the Super Diamond) and excellent acceleration. Unlike other cars such as the Tailgater, it doesn't have as much of a tendency to oversteer because of excessive traction, therefore making the Schafter an ideal car to use in Sedan-class races in GTA Online, as well as a good choice as a getaway vehicle for The Big Score. Crash deformation across all variants is acceptable. Schafter LWB The Schafter LWB is largely a downgrade of the original Schafter, offering inferior acceleration, but slightly higher top speed. Handling is slightly more lethargic, with the increased weight and longer wheelbase hurting the cornering radius and response time. The LWB Armored version is similar in many regards, except it amplifies these changes, with even lower acceleration, higher top speed, and noticeably inferior handling. Schafter V12 The Schafter V12 is dramatically different than the normal counterpart (so much so, it's classified as a Sports rather than a Sedan). Powered by its massive (presumably re-tuned) 6.0L V12 engine, the Schafter V12 is capable of being propelled up to deceptively high speeds. The engine sound is much louder and prominent than the standard version, making it sound very powerful. Its outright performance is much higher than its simple appearance implies, with acceleration being mostly comparable to the Zentorno and a top speed which rivals the Adder. Handling is a bit of a mixed bag: it has a very tight cornering radius and strong response time (true to its Sedan origins), but the extremely powerful engine makes it prone to oversteer and lose control. Keeping it under control is no easy feat in the corners, as the torque put out by the engine is significantly more than the car can handle. The Armored V12 trades some acceleration for a slightly higher top speed, and also gives the vehicle limited resistance to explosions. It's able to take one direct tank shell without being destroyed, and can take one sticky bomb as well (a second sets the car on fire). The increased weight means response time is slightly less than the normal version. GTA V Overview V12 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Image Gallery Schafterad.png|A Schafter advertisement. 10052012008.JPG|A resprayed Russian Mafia Schafter, showing the black grille and body kit. Black Schafter.png|The black Schafter found at Perestrokia Club in The Master and the Molotov. Schafter-Pegorino.png|The black Schafter used in Pegorino's Pride with Niko and Jimmy Pegorino as occupants. Schafter-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Schafter-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Schafter_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' A tuned version of the Schafter (similar to either a Mercedes-Benz E 55 AMG or a Brabus E) are commonly found in Hove Beach, being driven by the Russian Mafia. It is black, has black wheels, lacks the chrome trim on the trunk lid and sports a body kit including a debadged black grille. The Russian Schafter can be resprayed to any color of the regular Schafter, this will also cause it to lose its unique wheel color unless painted a certain silver shade that is accompanied by black wheels. The custom grille however will always remain black. Schafter-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Russian Mafia Schafter (Rear quarter view). ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Similarly, the Second Generation Schafter is also available in a modified form, featuring a different grille, a body kit, dual exhaust, larger chrome wheels, and the possibility of appearing with monotone or two tone paint. The Ballad of Gay Tony's Schafter also serves as the base for the Stretch E limousine. A unused version of the Schafter appears as an unmodified variant of the default vehicle. It's unobtainable without cheating programs. Schafter-TBOGT-modified-front.jpg|The Ballad of Gay Tony - Modified Variant (Rear quarter view, with two-tone body color). Gay Tonys Schafter.png|The Ballad of Gay Tony - Tony's Variant. Schafter-TBOGT-front.jpg|The Ballad of Gay Tony - Unused, Stock Variant (Rear quarter view). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Schafter also has its coupe variant, the Schwartzer. For the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update, two variants are added in the game based on the vehicle. Both have a redesigned interior and slight changes on the lower area of the front fascia: Schafter LWB A 'L'ong 'W'heel 'B'ase variant of the Schafter appears in GTA V. It is essentially the same as the standard Schafter, yet now features a window channel in between pillars B and C. An armored version, dubbed the "Schafter LWB (Armored)" exists. It holds the same design, yet features window armoring around the pillars and window frames and offers more protection to the player, engine, and deformation of the chassis and window pillars. SchafterLWB-GTAO-front.png|Schafter LWB, Stock version (Rear quarter view). SchafterLWBArmored-GTAO-front.png|Schafter LWB, Armored version (Rear quarter view). Schafter V12 A modified Schafter that, as the name suggest, sports an improvised V12 engine, which offers more power to the vehicle, compared to the basic model. An armored version, dubbed the "Schafter V12 (Armored)" exists. It holds the same design, yet features window armoring around the pillars and window frames and offers more protection to the player, engine, and deformation of the chassis and window pillars. SchafterV12-GTAO-front.png|Schafter V12, Stock version (Rear quarter view). SchafterV12Armored-GTAO-front.png|Schafter V12, Armored version (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Common in Hove Beach, where both the regular Schafter and the Russian Mafia Schafter can be found. * Down the street from the Broker Safehouse, towards Firefly Island. * Common in Cerveza Heights. * Common in Algonquin. * In The Lost and Damned Gang Wars, the Russian Mafia version very commonly appears when warring with Russians. (TLAD only) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * In a large majority of Tony's missions and the Club Management missions, Tony's Schafter will be available to be driven to your destination. * Spawns in Algonquin when already driving one. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Occasionally seen driving around Rockford Hills. *Parked in the golf course parking lot. *One appears during a random event as a rental car of a businessman that you have to drive to the airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Schafter *Can be found driven around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills, often when wanted by Simeon Yetarian. *Parked at the Golf Course if wanted by Simeon Yetarian. *Can be used in the introduction race after creating a character. After the race it can be kept. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com after the Heists Update for $65,000. ;Schafter LWB *Can be bought from Legendarymotorsports.net for $208,000. *The armored version can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $438,000. ;Schafter V12 * Can be bought from Legendarymotorsports.net for $116,000. * The armored version can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $325,000. Notable Owners *Mikhail Faustin can be seen riding in a unique all black Schafter during the mission The Master and the Molotov. It has black rims and a silver grille. *Jimmy Pegorino also owns a black Schafter, with black rims and a standard silver Schafter grille, featured and used in the mission Pegorino's Pride. *Gay Tony owns a black Second Generation Schafter, which serves a chauffeured vehicle courtesy of Maisonette 9. He also owns a pink First Generation Schafter, as his personal transport. *Packie McReary may own a Schafter, as a white one appears outside his house in Waste Not Want Knots. *Timm drove a second generation Schafter as a rental vehicle, until it broke down. Trivia General * The name Schafter may be a crude reference to the shaft of a penis or the act of shafting, slang for sexual intercourse. *The Schafter's strong build quality is likely a reference to its real life counterpart. The Mercedes-Benz E-Class are widely known to its durability and reliability compared to other executive cars in its class. *Its V12 engine may be inspired by the Brabus E, a rare high-performance version of the W211 and W212 generations of Mercedes-Benz E-Class, which is engine-swapped with an AMG-tuned V12. *Counting all variants, including the unobtainable 2nd generation variant in TBoGT and the armored variants in GTA Online, the Schafter has by far the greatest number of variants of any other car in a GTA game (1st gen, 2nd gen stock, 2nd gen modified, Stretch E, Turreted Limo, LWB, LWB Armored, V12, V12 Armored). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The Schafter is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. * In the opening scene of Grand Theft Auto IV, some Algonquin Triads are seen loading heroin into a Russian Mafia Schafter. The same car is seen being lowered onto the dock while Niko is waiting for Roman in The Cousins Bellic. * In A Revenger's Tragedy, a rare Schafter can be found at the abandoned Alderney Casino. It is the Russian Mob variant, with black rims, but has a dark red fluorescent tint. No matter how many times the car is taken to a Pay 'n' Spray, it will remain the same color. * There is a particularly rare color variant of the Schafter with a silver body and black rims; Schafters of this color are only spawned while the player is already driving one. * In the loading sequence, the concept art shows Niko Bellic running from the police in a maroon Schafter. * The default radio station is Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * In the EFLC the default for the first gen is Self-Actualization FM. * The default in the second gen is K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Schafter has a coupe variant known as the Schwartzer, which is seen in Grand Theft Auto V. The Schwartzer is also manufactured by Benefactor. * The GTA IV version of the Schafter does not appear in GTA V. * The slightly less luxurious version of the second generation Schafter can be recreated almost completely at Los Santos Customs, with the only differences being the lack of a Benefactor badge on the grille and notches not being present on the custom rims. * The default radio station is Non-Stop-Pop FM. * There is a color available at Los Santos Customs, Schafter Purple, named after the car. It is also the color of the Schafter in the GTA Online mission Ballas to the Wall. * Despite the car is based on Mercedes E-Class, the Schafter's description on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com most likely alludes to a flagship model (namely, the S-Class), being described as "German engineering at its very finest" ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * In races, the Schafter V12 Armored is usable in Sedan races, despite being classified upon entry as a Sports. Meanwhile, the standard LWB is classified as a Sedan, but used in Sports races. Navigation }} de:Schafter (IV) es:Schafter fr:Schafter pl:Schafter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class